scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:VerMa/Brudnopis
= Postacie = *Peggy Jones vs. Judy Reeves *Skip Jones vs. Brad Chiles *Daisy Blake *Dawn Blake *Delilah Blake *Dorothy Blake *Fred Jones senior =J. Reeves= :Jeśli szukasz informacji o matce Freda, niezwiązanej z serialem Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, zajrzyj do hasła Peggy Jones. Judy Reeves is the biological mother of Fred Jones, Jr., and a member of the original Mystery Incorporated who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. She is married to Fred's birth father, Brad Chiles, another member of the group. She is also Daphne Blake's original Mystery Inc. counterpart. She and Brad make traps and solve mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum," and they have a TV show about themselves under that name. They invented the Flattenhower 8000. Physical appearance She has short blond hair and wears blue eye shadow. Personality Brad thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. She seems rather unemotional about finally getting together with her long-kidnapped son. She showed some affection for her dog, Nova, and she is grateful to get back her locket that Daphne found. When it comes to the Planispheric Disk, she and Brad are perfectly willing to steal from their own son. History Early life Insert details here. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Insert details here. (Pawn of Shadows) Insert details here. (All Fear The Freak) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Daphne Blake found a picture of her and Brad Chiles in a locket in the caves of Crystal Cove. Insert details here. (The Legend Of Alice May) Danny Darrow said that Judy was always wondering how much Brad loved her. In his mind, he confused Daphne and Fred Jones with Judy and Brad, respectively. Season two She and Brad showed up again in Fred's life with a casual "We're back." (Web of Dreamweaver!) They explained that they didn't come for Fred earlier because Mayor Jones threatened "bodily harm" to Fred. They attended a party in their honor at Daphne's house. They gave Professor Pericles a hearing when he suggested something needed to be done about Mystery Inc. when they found the third and fourth pieces of the mysterious Planispheric Disk. (The Hodag of Horror) They offered to help Fred capture Hebediah Grim, and were offended when he turned them down. Eventually they did help, and their traps were a complete success. They were happy to volunteer to steal the the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the new Mystery Inc. for Mr. E. Judy called it a "win-win" because she thought it would make Fred safer. They tried to steal the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the Mystery Machine, only to be tricked by a fake copy. They were berated for their failure by Professor Pericles, who threatened that they must get the pieces before "people get hurt." Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101: Beware the Beast from Below (photo) ** 106: The Legend Of Alice May (photo) ** 117: Escape From Mystery Manor (cameo, flackback) ** 125: Pawn Of Shadows (flasback) ** 126: All Fear The Freak (flashback) ** 204: Web of Dreamweaver! ** 205: The Hodag of Horror ** 206: Art of Darkness! ** 209: Grim Judgement ** 212: Scarebear ** 213: Wrath of the Krampus ** 215: Theater of Doom =S. Jones= :Jeśli szukasz informacji o rzekomym ojcu Freda z serialu Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, zajrzyj do hasła Fred Jones Senior. :Jeśli szukasz informacji o prawdziwym ojcu Freda z serialu Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, zajrzyj do hasła Brad Chiles. Skip Jones is the husband of Peggy and father of Fred. Physical appearance Insert details here. Personality Insert details here. History Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Insert details here. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! =B. Chiles= :Jeśli szukasz informacji o rzekomym ojcu Freda z serialu Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, zajrzyj do hasła Fred Jones Senior. :Jeśli szukasz informacji o prawdziwym ojcu Freda, niezwiązanym z serialem Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, zajrzyj do hasła Skip Jones. Brad Chiles is the biological father of Fred Jones, Jr., and a member of the original Mystery Incorporated, who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. He is married to Fred's birth mother, Judy Reeves, who is another member of the group. He is also Fred's original Mystery Inc. counterpart - being the leader of the original group. He and Judy make traps and solve mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum". They also have their own TV show about themselves under that name. They invented the Flattenhower 8000. Physical appearance As an adult, Brad's hair has gone from blond to grey/white. He has a very strong chin and greatly resembles Fred. Personality He thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. He seems rather unemotional about finally getting together with his long-kidnapped son. He gets rather mad when Fred doesn't want his help. He shows a sinister side when Cassidy Williams asks him and Judy to forget about the treasure and put their son first. He says nobody will get hurt if Cassidy stays out of their way. He and Judy decide to team up with Mr. E. and Professor Pericles to get the pieces that Mystery Incorporated currently has. He is shown to care only for the treasure and he and Judy are looking at a treasure map when Cassidy asks them to put Fred first. When it comes to the Planispheric Disk, he and Judy are perfectly willing to steal from their own son. History Early life Insert details here. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Insert details here. (Pawn Of Shadows) It was revealed that Brad tried to return Crystal Cove two years later after marrying Judy and giving birth to a kid, but Fred Jones, Sr. (as the Freak of Crystal Cove) took his baby son and cast Brad out, naming the child Fred Jones, Jr. after him. Fred eventually learned this truth and went out to search for his parents. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Daphne Blake found Judy's locket containing the picture of her and Brad. Mr. E had sent Scooby-Doo and the gang to find clues to solve the mystery of their disappearance. Season two He and Judy showed up again in Fred's life with a casual "We're back." (Web of Dreamweaver!) They explained that they didn't come for Fred earlier because Mayor Jones threatened "bodily harm" to Fred. They attended a party in their honor at Daphne Blake's house. They gave Professor Pericles a hearing when he suggested something needed to be done about Mystery Inc. because they found the third and fourth pieces of the Planispheric Disk. (The Hodag of Horror) They offered to help Fred capture Hebediah Grim, and were offended when he turned them down. Eventually they did help, and their traps were a complete success. They were happy to volunteer to steal the the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the new Mystery Inc. for Mr. E. They tried to steal the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the Mystery Machine, only to be tricked by a fake copy. They were berated for their failure by Professor Pericles, who threatened that they must get the pieces before "people get hurt." Brad for once didn't thank Judy for agreeing with him when he admitted failure. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101: Beware the Beast from Below (photo) ** 106: The Legend Of Alice May (photo) ** 117: Escape From Mystery Manor (cameo, flackback) ** 125: Pawn Of Shadows (flasback) ** 126: All Fear The Freak (flashback) ** 204: Web of Dreamweaver! ** 205: The Hodag of Horror ** 206: Art of Darkness! ** 209: Grim Judgement ** 212: Scarebear ** 213: Wrath of the Krampus ** 215: Theater of Doom Notes/trivia * Nolan North voiced the teenage Brad in Pawn Of Shadows and All Fear The Freak, respectively. * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, a trophy of Brad is rewarded if the player obtains two shoe power-ups. * In Danny Darrow's mind, he believes Fred to be Brad, which could be similar as to how Brad is Fred's real dad. =F. Jones Sr.= :Jeśli szukasz informacji o prawdziwym ojcu Freda, niezwiązanym z serialem Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, zajrzyj do hasła Skip Jones. :Jeśli szukasz informacji o prawdziwym ojcu Freda z serialu Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, zajrzyj do hasła Brad Chiles. Fred Jones, Sr. was the mayor of Crystal Cove and the 'surrogate' father of Fred Jr.. On the surface he seems to only care more about making money from the town's mysteries rather than solving them, which conflicts with his son, contributing to an already awkward relationship. In reality this is a cover for a much darker and obsessed personality, one who has gone to great lengths to complete the Planispheric Disk. He forced the original Mystery Incorporated to leave Crystal Cove and bargained away the guardianship of the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. Physical appearance He has dark hair, wears glasses and a suit. He shares Brad and Fred Jr's square jaw. Personality Fred Jones, Sr. is a selfish and greedy opportunist. He will do almost anything to make Crystal Cove into a tourist hotspot. He takes any of the paranormal and bizarre events that happen in Crystal Cove as an opportunity to promote the town's popularity regardless of the consequences and thus, he will willingly turn a blind eye in favor of reaping the benefits that they bring until it is too late (Menace Of The Manticore). In turn, his relationship with his son has become turbulent at best, with Fred Jr. slowly (but surely) realizing how selfish his father really is. History Early life He came to Crystal Cove in search of the Planispheric Disk. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one He told his son that there was more to life than traps, and looked shocked then normal after Daphne showed the mysterious locket. (Beware The Beast From Below) He refused to pick up Fred and the others from Gatorsburg because he had gotten comfortable in his recliner. He confronted George Avocados and asked Fred Jr. to copy campaign flyers. He also got reelected as mayor of Crystal Cove and appointed Scooby as head of Crystal Cove's pizza departments. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) He refused to close down the beach to protect people from the Man-Crab. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) He insisted Fred Jr. get tutoring in civics, and he wanted to exploit the 'spookified' kids for publicity. (The Song Of Mystery) He let the Hex Girls have a new venue. (In Fear Of The Phantom) He asked that the Gnome be investigated for publicity purposes. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) He was present when a Humungonaut tore down his Tiki Tub restaurant. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) He dropped Fred Jr. off at Darrow University and told him to visit his old fraternity. (The Shrieking Madness) He headed off the kids' investigation of a Cicada Creature victim, and later anticipated getting pictures when they were attacked. (When The Cicada Calls) He was present at the rebuilt Tiki Tub when the Wild Brood came in. (The Wild Brood) He was caught up 'in the love' of Aphrodite and danced with Sheriff Bronson Stone. (Where Walks Aphrodite) He spied on the kids as they left the ruins of Darrow Mansion. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He showed Mr. Wang around town and went with him to a dinner party hosted by the Blakes. He asked the gang's help in solving the Manticore problem at the amusement park, and he was caught searching Fred's room by Velma for their piece of the Planispheric Disk. He was badly frightened in his own home by the haunting of the Shadowy Figure who was later revealed to be Professor Pericles and lost his piece of the Planispheric Disk to him. (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) He fired Sheriff Stone when he thought a vigilante ghost would do a better job for free. In his Freak of Crystal Cove persona, he was on top of the old Spanish church watching the kids go away after Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams revealed the old Mystery, Inc.'s true fate. (Pawn of Shadows) When Sheriff Bronson Stone and the parents arrived upon the Freak of Crystal Cove's defeat, Fred unmasked the Freak to be Mayor Fred Jones Sr. upon figuring out himself. Fred Jones Sr. threatened the original Mystery, Incorporated and hunted down the current gang for their own piece of the disk. He also revealed that Fred wasn't his real son and that he was actually the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, much to Fred's anger. As Fred walks away, Bronson quotes to Mayor Fred Jones Sr. "say it isn't so." (All Fear The Freak) Season two The Gang told him about the plan about the Planispheric Disks and he agreed to help them by taking the real Pieces in custody. (Wrath of the Krampus) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. = Szablon = } Wykorzystywanie * Wykorzystanie: . Na przykład: pokaże jeśli jesteś zalogowany/a, a Jasio, jeśli nie. * Proszę nie nadużywać tego szablonu. * JS dla tego szablonu można znaleźć na MediaWiki:Common.js. ---- Sędzia Widmo był kiedyś szeryfem w Kryształowym Zdroju. Złapał wszystkich bandytów w mieście oprócz jednego – NitroAdego, którego w końcu złapał, ale razem z nim zniknął w wulkanie. W odcinku Sędzia Widmo udawał go Bucky. = Seriale = *''Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?'' *''Nowy Scooby Doo'' *''Scooby i Scrappy Doo (x2)'' *''Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo/Nowe przygody Scooby'ego'' *''13 demonów Scooby Doo'' *''Co nowego u Scooby'ego?'' *''Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie'' = Filmy animowane = *''Scooby Doo na Wyspie Zombie (1998)'' *''Scooby Doo i Duch Czarownicy (1999)'' *''Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu (2000)'' *''Scooby Doo i cyberpościg (2001)'' *''Scooby Doo i Legenda Wampira (2003)'' *''Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór (2003)'' *''Scooby Doo i potwór z Loch Ness (2004)'' *''Aloha, Scooby Doo (2005)'' *''Scooby Doo na tropie Mumii (2005)'' *''Scooby Doo: Ahoj Piraci! (2006)'' *''Scooby Doo i śnieżny stwór (2007)'' *''Scooby Doo i Król Goblinów (2008)'' *''Scooby Doo i miecz samuraja (2009)'' *''Scooby Doo: Abrakadabra-Doo (2010)'' *''Scooby Doo: Wakacje z duchami (2010)'' *''Scooby Doo: Epoka Pantozaura (2011)'' *''Scooby Doo: Pogromcy wampirów (2012)'' *''Scooby Doo: Wielka draka wilkołaka (2012)'' = Filmy fabularne = *''Scooby-Doo (2002)'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie (2004)'' *''Scooby-Doo: Strachy i patałachy (2009, Cartoon Network)'' *''Scooby-Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora (2010, Cartoon Network)''